


We Broke Up

by Skyrs



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrs/pseuds/Skyrs
Summary: Little did we know, or maybe we realized it too late, we are not heading to the same destination anymore, we walk on our own way, better on our own. And then it’s decided, with no regrets for the broken promises, we…broke up.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Moon Bin/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Crashhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Jinwoo groaned on his study table, he know this time he wont be able to hold in his anger again. He know for sure he will lost this fight if he decided to explode now so he took his time, writing more paragraph on his laptop,breathing in and out for a minute or so as he counted in his head.

“Bastard.” he mumbled under his breath before deciding to face the evil deed his ex-boyfriend did just to annoy him. He was greeted by a silly smile, the oh-sorry-I-did-it-on-purpose-to-annoy-you smile he knows all too well, after all, this guy in front of him, was the guy he loved for the past 2 years, _loved._

“I hope I don’t have to drag a body to the hospital tonight after the loud crash.” Jinwoo managed to grin, the fuck-you-will-pay-for-this-one-day grin.

“Oh, no, not really but um you will probably drag your luggage out of the door today,” He flashed the most annoying smile as if he already won this war, Jinwoo snorted.

“I doubt ―” Jinwoo’s sentence was cut as he lied his eyes to the pieces of ceramics lying on the floor, he noticed the colour, purple with small white dots spread on the tiny pieces. He wanted to yell, he wanted to cursed, but nothing came out as his lips tremble, trying to hold in his pooling tears.

He stepped forward and picked up the pieces collecting them on his palm, every pieces reminding him how his heart broke that night, how their love fell apart, just like the broken mug on his hand, it’s his favourite mug, given by Bin on their first anniversary. It was Bin’s first work that he finished from his art class, he painted the mug with Jinwoo’s favourite colour, purple, and spread tiny white dots resembling the stars on the sky as Bin said countless just as his love, just as their love.

Bin’s eyes squinted as he noticed the red liquid on Jinwoo’s palm, he rushed to him and held Jinwoo’s arm while carefully putting the pieces on the floor, trying to not hurt Jinwoo more, _as if he did not hurted him so much already._

“God, Jinwoo!―” before he could mutter any words, Jinwoo forcefully yank his hand and Bin stumbled backward as Jinwoo pushed him away, with eyes wet with tears. Jinwoo left to his room banging the door and Bin left there, cheeks red, dumbfounded. He wanted to yell, he wanted to cursed, just as much as Jinwoo wanted to, probably because he noticed why Jinwoo cried. It was Jinwoo’s favourite mug, it was his first hand-made painted mug.

“ _You’re a bastard Bin_.” He probably heard Jinwoo’s thought, or maybe that’s just his own thoughts.

It hurted way much more than Jinwoo thought it will, the fact that they broke up hurt him less but it hurt him that there is really nothing left between him and Bin, Bin did not even cared about breaking the gift knowing how much he appreciated it, the fact that they broke up hurt him less than Bin disregarding the thing once he was so proud to present as the symbol of his love.

Those aside, Jinwoo thought that the love they had is real, was real, sure they broke up, the love faded but it was there, it felt real and so he still cherished it even post breaking up, he still took care of the things Bin gave him during their years of dating and he left the mug there because Bin wanted it to stay there and so he thought Bin still appreciated it but it does not feel like it now, especially when Bin did that, with his own hands, and God’s know what was he thinking when he did that, probably the image of him leaving made Bin so excited that the memories did not mattered anymore, or it never mattered to him.

Jinwoo never cried this hard, not even after breaking up, he did cried but a little less than now, he is bawling his eyes out, pretty sure they will showed up as a proof to his friends on how he spent his night, they wont even have to ask but he could care less, that is the only thing he could do and he did. He was never a weak person, not while growing up he witnessed too much pain inflicted by love to his own family, his mom.

Prior knowing Bin, Jinwoo was never fond of relationship, especially when he came from broken family. He witnessed how the so-called love broke his mom, he saw how one day his dad decided to leave home, leaving him and his mom when the man himself once swore to take care of the family and to love them till death tear them apart. He, for one, know how much love is capable of ruining lives, with how he ended at a foster home at the age of 16 after his mom was found lifeless at one of the hotel room from being overdosed of drugs.

He found people who approached him with the name of love but those people always proved him right, that love is no less of just an overrated word in life. But Bin was different, he offered comfort and friendship instead of love because Bin grew up in a complete family which he had always envied, Bin have so much things that he never had, family is one of it, and coming to his life, Bin offered to share what Jinwoo never had, family, that’s that, his distrust to love disappeared, not completely but Bin managed to change his view of love, Bin showed him how love was never about sex, was never about skinship, Bin showed him that love is the willingness to share, he once thought love was about sex because he saw how his mom changes partner every time he flip the calendar to the next pages, he thought love was about skinship when his mom’s eyes light up when her partner touched her but Bin proved him wrong.

_Bin was so excited to have his family meeting Jinwoo, he was so proud to flaunt to the whole world that he is now dating Jinwoo. Bin fell inlove with Jinwoo at the very first sight, on his first day at the campus. Jinwoo was with another group of students, he was smiling brightly that his eyes became small, with a sling bag hanging over his shoulder, a book grasped tightly on other hand, Jinwoo looked perfect in his eyes, his hair was a little darker, probably dark brown._

_Later on, Bin would always come to Jinwoo's basketball practices and watches him, Bin thought it was just silly crush, or maybe not. Its only few weeks later Bin found out through Myungjun, his mentor from the same course, that Jinwoo is a student from the law course, which is a surprise to Bin because Jinwoo appeared to be more like an art or sport student than a law student. He once brought it up to Jinwoo after they're dating and Jinwoo laughed heartily, "Happens," he said._

_It was also from Myungjun that Bin knew Jinwoo was searching for a new house, nearby campus, and it happens to be that Bin is also searching for a house, they went for a house-hunting together and that's how they became housemate. Things happened and months after that, Bin confessed his true feeling to Jinwoo and thats how they began dating. "_

_You know that you look stunning in whatever you wear right?" Bin is very much amused at the antics of his lover trying every piece of clothes he have, mixing and matching their colours,_

_"You look more of a fashion major student than a law student now," Bin jokes and Jinwoo glared at him,_ _"not funny," and he pouted, making Bin's heart jumps in joy seeing how cute Jinwoo was, he always have a soft spot with a pouty Jinwoo. Jinwoo was nervous to meet Bin's family._ _Bin was not wrong though, Jinwoo was only in his pyjamas, revealing a little bit of his collarbones and pale skin, and he still look beyond gorgeous added with his messy blonde hair._

_"Yeah right. Your family aren't you Bin. God's know what they'll think about me when they see me." Jinwoo whined, still sulking in front of his wardrobe, not being able to decide what outfit should he wear to the dinner._

_"Family thinks alike, Jinwoo. They'll think that you are amazing and stunning, just like I do." Bin giggled, Jinwoo turned around and his shoulders dropped._

_"Not the family that I've encountered at least, not my family, that I'm sure." Pouting, Jinwoo walk towards the bed and snuggled close to Bin, with no hesitation, Bin pulled him close and hug him tight._

_"My family will soon be yours too, and trust me babe, all of us thinks the same, that you are amazing and stunning." Heaving a small sigh, Jinwoo nodded lightly and allow himself to fall asleep, not before Bin planted small kisses on his face and wishing him goodnight and whispering sweet nothings to his ear._

“You look absolutely like shit Jinwoo.” Myungjun stare at his bestfriend’s state, eyes swollen, messy hair and pale face, he probably did not sleep at all the night before. The amount of shits he went through that night is visible on his face.

"Yeah, thanks for making me feel more miserable than I already am, Myungjun. what a great friend you are." Jinwoo shrugged and hid his face amongst the bunch of papers on the table prepared for his assignments.

“Wait until he see you this way and Bin is a dead meat.” Myungjun mumbled, barely heard by Jinwoo. The duo are then greeted by tall raven haired man, eyes beaming with happiness with his bag clung on one of his shoulder.

“Bin better already left the campus or he will hunt him right now.” Myungjun shivered at the thought and Jinwoo rise his head at the mention of his ex’s name.

“Huh?” Jinwoo managed to respond.

“Jinjinie?” The guy gasped dramatically.

“Bin, you piece of shit!” Slamming his bag on the chair before walking out of library, the guy’s jaw tightened.

“No! Wait! Dong―” Jinwoo’s slow head registering what just happened and his reaction is too late, his words vanished through the air as he watches Dongmin’s back, walking out by the door. 

"Shit!” Jinwoo muttered before dashing out the door, only to find Dongmin grasping Bin’s shirt by his collar with the latter just grinning like an idiot. Jinwoo went in between the guys and pried Dongmin’s hand away from Bin.

“Let’s go, Min.” Dongmin still snarling at Bin but took a few step back allowing Jinwoo to separate them and soften at the view of Jinwoo in front of him, Jinwoo did not even bother looking back at Bin as he followed Dongmin’s steps forward.

“Wait―” Bin blurted out with his hand grabbing Jinwoo’s other hand, inspecting the bandage with a visible blood stained on the surface. “Did it hurt alot?” Bin managed to whisper, Jinwoo’s face hardened.

“Thanks for the concern.” Jinwoo yanked his hand away from Bin’s grasp and went inside, not realizing Dongmin had intertwined their fingers and he was practically tugging Dongmin with him. Dongmin's gaze never left Bin, if it was not for Jinwoo, Bin was probably had already beaten to a pulp because Dongmin have absolutely no mercy to anyone who mess with his friends, especially anyone who messes with Park Jinwoo.

Bin, on the other hand, stared at the two guys who has disappeared behind the door and an unfamiliar sting struck his heart.

“ _That used to be me_.”

* * *

> "The touches that lingers, 
> 
> The whispers in his ears, 
> 
> The moans of pleasures, 
> 
> It is too much of a pressure,
> 
> The steady waves of memories, 
> 
> as he finished his last strokes, 
> 
> on an old used notes. " 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He left.”

As much as Jinwoo tries to act nonchalant but he just could not bear the sight of Bin anymore. Its been a week since the incident and his heart aches so bad even when he saw Bin's shadow around the house. His time was spent locked in his room and he would go out of the house at dawn when Bin was still fast asleep. Bin knocked on his door a few times but Jinwoo never responded. Maybe its true, Jinwoo has given up, like Myungjun said, maybe he just had enough. But he does not know what's inside Bin's mind. Its been a few times he found Bin falling asleep sitting on the floor facing his door, he could not understand why Bin would do that but he is too exhausted to think through things.

"Stay with me Jinwoo. You know I lived alone." Dongmin offered once, Jinwoo only answered with a hum and said he will think about it. His things are all packed and what he needed to do is just carry them and move out but it seems to be a hard choice for him. Having Bin around was torture for his heart but he is not ready for the separation, just by thinking about it makes his heartaches worst and so he stayed, despite the pain. Maybe one day they can talk like usual and befriend without any ill-feeling towards each other, maybe they could embrace each other again, just maybe. Jinwoo was hoping, still hoping even though he knows that'll hurt him more.

Jinwoo has always been alone before Bin came. Myungjun and Dongmin are on different faculty so they're only together after classes but after Jinwoo broke up, Dongmin is always there. Jinwoo knew about Dongmin's feelings, he had always been vocal with his feelings to Jinwoo since they first started being friends but Jinwoo is insecure. Dongmin is another level of beauty and rich too. He had enough people talking about him alone and he does not want anything to be added on the plate, at least not now that his head is already messy.

"You came home late today." Bin greeted him as he passed by the living room. Jinwoo nodded lightly and intended to rush to his room not wanting to drag the conversation, but Bin beat him to it as Bin managed to stand in front of him.

"What?" Jinwoo blurted.

"I'm sorry," Bin whispered.

"I've been intending to apologize since a few days ago but you're avoiding me." Bin tried to reach for Jinwoo's hand but hesitated.

"Okay," Jinwoo answered short. "I'm moving out." Jinwoo took another breath and gasped as he felt Bin's fingers intertwined with his.

"What happened to us, baby? Why are we like this?"Bin asked as his eyes staring into Jinwoo's soul. Jinwoo closed his eyes and sigh softly, resting his head on Bin's chest. For a moment, everything feels alright, he feels like he belongs to where he is, in Bin's embrace. Bin pulled him close and hug him tightly. "I honestly did not notice the mug, I was cleaning the shelf," Bin said, apologetically.

Jinwoo nodded lightly, but they both understand, this is more than that incident. They have fallen out of love, how they are right now, feels right but both are scared of taking risks again.

"We need a break, let's think things through again Bin," Jinwoo mumbled, holding in his tears. Bin did not say anything but he hugged him tighter.

Jinwoo slowly pushes Bin away and stare deep in his eyes, "say it, I want to hear it so l know its worth for me to stay,"

Bin, at loss for words, holding both sides of Jinwoo arms, swallowed his saliva thickly. "I... Its..." but the words Jinwoo waited never came.

The next day, Bin woke up to an empty room.

" _He left._ "

> * * *
> 
> "i"ve been regretting too many things
> 
> and I dont want you to be one of it. 
> 
> please." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! first of all, I am so sorry for the super late update, I wasn't feeling alright and having writer block sucks (still have it now) so I decided to give yall this short (I know its VERY SHORT) update. promise I'll make it up in next chapter okay? I hope yall enjoy this! thanks for the kudos and comments. I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Love,  
> Sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'sucks to be Bin,'

Drinking alone in bar, Bin has never realized the weight of a break up, maybe because Jinwoo was still there, because even if they have broken up, when he came home, he still will see him going about his day and able to peek in Jinwoo’s room to see him sleeping soundly.

Maybe Bin was too comfortable that Jinwoo will never leave and when he really did left, Bin is at lost. Chugging in another shot of bitter beer doesn’t make his heartache less but there’s nothing really he could ever done, Jinwoo left.

There was already too much of alcohol in his system but its still unable to numb his sense from the pain. He hates to admit that it hurts him, he hates to admit that he agreed to broke up with the love of his life, he hates to admit that he was just confused and now his ego wont let him make up for the mistake he made.

“Bin? Is that really you?” a familiar voice rang from his back, Bin turn around a bit, head dizzy but still sane enough to recognize the man behind him,

“Ah, Minhyukkiee~~” he said in a sing-a-song voice, Minhyuk smiled.

“Wow, never knew I would meet you again, like this.” Minhyuk settled himself on the chair beside him and ordered himself a cocktail, Bin smirked bitterly at the comment.

“He left?” Bin knows all too well what Minhyuk asked about, or better, who Minhyuk is asking about. Bin sighed and nodded bitterly. Minhyuk shared a sympathy look,

“It’ll get better, why not sing with us again?” Minhyuk offered and that caught Bin’s attention. His eyes lit up and nodded eagerly.

Bin has always love singing and performing, he was part of the band with Minhyuk even before he met Jinwoo and then college happened so he took an indefinite break from the band. Now that everything fell apart with Jinwoo, Bin thinks its best for him to go back to his old routine, with Minhyuk.

He glance to Minhyuk and surprisingly the boy is already eyeing him as if understanding his thought. Bin smirked again, “Not today baby, not today.” Minhyuk licked his lip at the endearment, its been so long since he heard Bin called him that, but still act innocent and rise his shoulder, smiling sweetly.

After awhile Bin excused himself and went back to his apartment, on his way back his thoughts ran back to the day Jinwoo would complain on him going home drunk, and all their memories together flashes back like a movie in his mind.

“ _Gosh you’re so annoying, why would you drink your heart out when we just had small argument acting as if we broke up?” Jinwoo complained after picking up drunken Bin at the bar near their apartment, Bin whined an incoherent words, he wasn’t that drunk but oftentimes he couldn’t find ways to persuade Jinwoo after their arguments and so he’ll purposely made scene in the bar and they’ll call Jinwoo to pick him up, since they’re regular in that bar._

“Now you wont nag me for drinking because we really broke up, Jinwoo ya, I’m drunk trying to push away this pain,” a tear fell on his cheek, staggering, he made his way into his apartment and before he reached his room, he stop by Jinwoo’s empty room, almost knocking the door as if Jinwoo’s in there.

“ _Glad to know you found your way to my door after drinking your ass out” Jinwoo stood sulkily in front of his door, wearing his oversized hoodie, hands folded to his chest, looking cute and Bin couldn’t resist but to hug him._

Bin’s tears was uncontrollable, with heavy footsteps he made his way inside Jinwoo’s room, its empty, few things left and one of it is a picture of them together, Bin reach out for the picture and stare at it, lovingly.

Questions flooded his mind, voices blaming him for what happened to their relationship and his sobs echoed the empty room, hugging closely the picture on his chest. He never knew break up pain could be felt physically, his chest tighten, his breathes hitched from the sobs and his head hurts.

Jinwoo’s voice, his giggles, his laughs and even his heavy breathes filled Bin’s mind and its kind of overwhelming, his body shakes from too much emotions and he feel tired. He was sobbing and slowly his eyes become heavy, tears clouding his vision as he fall asleep, drown in his misery of losing the love of his life.

* * *

_He walked alone down the same path with me, not knowing that I’m not at his side anymore. He focused more on the thing on his hand than the person beside him who he once claimed to own his heart._

_Once, we walked side by side down the same small road along the park we used to spent time giggling and cuddling on the vast green healthy grass field not caring those passer-by who sometimes scrutiny their eyes to us, we used to talk a lot about how our days went, he would tease and I would giggle, he would sing to the most random thing he sees on the grass and I would laugh as if that is the most silly yet adorable thing I have ever seen, we would be tired from our day at school yet we still managed to tire our legs more by running and catching each other on our way back._

_But that day, I stopped, I watched him walked down the road alone, he did not even noticed I was not by his side anymore. Then I wonder, how long has it been since he stopped realizing my presence beside him? Was it only done by routine to pick me up from class? The time we spent together seems to be dragging and tiring._

_It’s like he is alone again, no, more like not needing me anymore. Did I not tried hard enough? Or this is just another thing that time stole from us beside our ages? They say over thinking will destroy us with assumptions and anxiety, but then I realized its not me over thinking._

_Somehow somewhere along the path we promised to walk down together forever, came along a thin invisible line, separating us apart, despite walking side by side._

_Little did we know, or maybe we realized it too late, we are not heading to the same destination anymore, we walk on our own way, better on our own. And then it’s decided, with no arguments, with no tears, with no regrets for the broken promises, we…broke up._

* * *

_“_ Do you know what’s scarier than a break up?” Jinwoo said while staring at the candle lit up in the middle of the living room, he’s lying on his side on the couch, legs resting on Dongmin’s torso who’s sitting at the other end of the couch, they had power outage and its raining heavily outside.

Dongmin who was staring at the ceiling, rise his head to have a good look on Jinwoo’s side profile, ‘ _beautiful_ ’ he thought, “What is it?”

“Realizing how much in love you were to someone and then suddenly one day, it’s all gone.” Jinwoo’s eyes glistened, probably teared up a bit.

Dongmin sigh softly, “People come to us with purpose, some might not be a pleasant one but take it as lesson to get stronger, to be braver,” Dongmin moved up to settled himself behind Jinwoo and softly back hugged him, “you cant start the next chapter if you keep reading the same page, Jinwoo.”

Dongmin finds Jinwoo’s hand and intertwined their fingers, Jinwoo fell quiet, pondering on what Dongmin just said.

‘ _But I hope your next chapter will have my name written in it, with special font and purpose_.’ Dongmin thought to himself as they both wallowed in their thoughts and drifted to slumber as the night deepened.

* * *

“You both will come to watch the gig with me!” Myungjun whined again over their lunch, he had been pestering them about attending his cousin’s gig, Jinwoo and Dongmin had no choice but to agree with the plan, Myungjun know both Jinwoo and Dongmin recently had been occupied with assignments and paperwork, attending a gig seems to be a good plan to spend their weekend after a long tiring week.

Jinwoo got up late, almost noon when he heard cluttering from the kitchen, sleepily he went to bathroom to briefly wash himself and headed to the kitchen, Dongmin was busy preparing something, lunch, Jinwoo assumed.

“Prince charming has woken up, how was your sleep?” Dongmin called, the moment he heard Jinwoo’s footsteps approaching.

“Sound, until I heard someone renovating the kitchen.”

“Ah,” Dongmin smiled awkwardly,

“Sorry, did the noise woke you up? The pot fell off my grasp.” Dongmin gazed to Jinwoo apologetically.

Jinwoo flashed a weak smile and shakes his head slowly, “Its about time to wake up anyway.” Jinwoo reached out for a glass and then he saw Dongmin’s right hand bandaged, he squinted his eyes and sighed.

“You’re really clumsy,” Jinwoo walked towards Dongmin and reached out to hold his bandaged hand gently, examining the bandage,“Did you put medicine or you just hastily bandaged it like you always do?”

Dongmin finds Jinwoo worrying about him so endearing, he knows its far from how he felt towards the smaller guy but even with that he already feels grateful.

He stood there, unable to answer because he was too caught up with staring, Jinwoo raised his head and their eyes met.

Without realizing Dongmin leaned closer to Jinwoo, Jinwoo lowered his gaze and sighed weakly, “Min, I’m-“ even before Jinwoo can finished his sentence, Dongmin gave a peck on his cheek softly and took a step back while nodding lightly, “Lets eat lunch and get ready for the gig. I don’t want to hear Myungjun complaining about us being late.”

Dongmin walked passed Jinwoo who stood still, eyes darted to the floor biting his lip.

Breathing out, Jinwoo reached out to Dongmin’s hand and pull him for a kiss, with mixed feelings, at the back of his mind, he cant find a proper reason as to why he did what he did but there they are, standing close by the kitchen counter with lips locked with each other, eyes closed.

Dongmin was shocked for few seconds but then softly place his hand on Jinwoo’s waist. It wasn’t any more than a soft kiss but Dongmin feels contented.

Jinwoo was first to take a step back and get them separated, “Don’t ask.” He whispered. Dongmin smiled sweetly, “I wont.” Dongmin swear he caught a small smile formed on Jinwoo’s lips, “Ah, lunch. I’m hungry.”

* * *

The bar is hundreds of conversations told in loud voices, all of them competing with the music that dominates the atmosphere. The crowd is young, students from the university for the most part.

Myungjun winds his way through the warm bodies to order a drink - the light beer mixed with soju. Before the drink is poured he feels someone tap his shoulder from behind and he knows his two friends has arrived. The trio took place at the left side of the stage with the best view as Myungjun insisted. Each of them holding a glass of alcohol in their hand and Myungjun having a bottle on his other hand.

Jinwoo remember how he used to play drum with his friends after school, Jinwoo loves music and so does him. They used to spent hours of discussing music. Bin had always dreamt of being a performer and he always wanted to perform for Jinwoo. The song being played matches his feeling, melancholic. Jinwoo drowned in their memories, staring at his half filled glass, twirling it slowly, watching the liquid dancing along making a circle waves inside when suddenly Myungjun’s elbowed him.

Almost annoyed, Jinwoo harshly looked at Myungjun. Myungjun looks like he saw the most shocking thing in this world and Jinwoo was curious enough to follow Myungjun’s gaze.

He was busy adjusting the mic stand, casually talking with the other guy on the stage. He was wearing the shirt that Jinwoo liked the most, astounding as usual. Bin probably felt his gaze and he turned to his direction. Their eyes met. For few seconds they were drowned in each others stare.

Bin were more of a longing look and Jinwoo had the proud gaze. Jinwoo is happy to see Bin standing on stage again, maybe their break up lead to it and it hurts him a little, but nonetheless, Jinwoo is genuinely happy for Bin.

The band performed successfully, Bin had a blast on stage along with Minhyuk. One of the band member, tall and blonde kid, rushes to Myungjun after performing.

“Hyunggggggg!!”He greeted Myungjun with a high babyish squeak, a totally different persona from he was on stage while performing. Myungjun gladly took the taller kid close and embraced him tightly, patting his back.

“I’m so proud of you,” Myungjun urges him and the kid scrunches his nose in a cute way beaming towards Myungjun. Myungjun, turning to his friends,

“Guys, this is my cousin, Yoon Sanha.” Sanha has reached out his hand for handshake which Dongmin accepted gladly, followed by Jinwoo.

“I know you both! Myungjun hyung always talk about you guys!” Sanha beamed again, so innocent, so childlike and it warms Jinwoo and Dongmin’s hearts.

Not long after, Bin strode slowly towards their table, Jinwoo noticed and nervously played with his glass. Dongmin protectively scoot closer to Jinwoo. “Can i−“ Bin wasn’t able to finish his word when he noticed how Jinwoo’s friends stood protectively on each of his side, Jinwoo cleared his throat and look at Bin. “Congratulation on performing again.” Jinwoo said.

Bin smiled and nodded, “Yeah. Thanks to Minhyuk here,” as if knowing Bin will mention him, Minhyuk is already standing by Bin’s side, smiling innocently.

Jinwoo hates the smile, it isn’t innocent at all in his eyes. “But can we talk? Just two of us?” Bin tried again. Dongmin step a little forward protectively but Jinwoo held his hand softly that made Dongmin gazed at him and Jinwoo shake his head a little.

"Sure. Outside?" Jinwoo prompted. Bin nodded. Both of them made their way outside. They found their way to an aisle near the bar, and stood face to face. A minute passed and it was an awkward silence, which Jinwoo hated it. Bin has had his eyes fixated to Jinwoo and Jinwoo with all his might is avoiding the stare, his gaze is mainly fixed to the surrounding and the ground.

Jinwoo cleared his throat and mustered his courage to look up to Bin, "If this is about me moving out, im sorry for not telling you beforehand but im also sure that you're glad," somehow his words ended with a nervous giggle, he realized that his own words might hurt his own feeling.

Bin did not responded but stepped closer to hug Jinwoo to his own surprise. Bin sighed softly and hid his face on Jinwoo's neck.

"Sorry but lets stay like this for a bit."

Jinwoo thought the feeling faded but this feels right. He still love being embraced by this guy and so he let himself melted to Bin's arms, and so they spent quite sometime like that.

Its always has been like this. Bin hated confrontation, he dislike talking about his ill-feeling, he admitted that may also be the reason their relationship went downhill, rather than talking he would keep them to himself and sulk on his own, the one day bitterness could've been fixed with a few minutes conversation but he'd rather shut his door and ignore Jinwoo.

Jinwoo is the opposite of him, he want to talk it out, he tried but maybe Jinwoo also had his own limit, until one day Jinwoo just stop asking, stop wondering and thats how things started to drift apart for them.

But Bin have no idea how to fix it, he know but he's suck. He know that. Just like now, how he choose to feel few minutes of calmness in Jinwoo's arms rather than talking about what's in his mind. Bin is too man for his own good.

' _sucks to be Bin,_ '

> _Life's better at night,_
> 
> _empty roads and shiny street lights,_
> 
> _slow jam with you by my side,_
> 
> _romantic and nostalgic, feels just_
> 
> _about right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp this chapter took so long to update. mian mian hehe. honestly i originally wanted to keep things simple and short but damn guess i had fun hurting my own kokoro by inflicting pain to this pair ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ  
> anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this update and bear with me with the suuuuuuper late updates. thankies yall. 
> 
> lots of love (*＾3＾)/～♡
> 
> Sincere,  
> Sky ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hurray to me because I finally have the gut to publish this and decided to make it in chapters. leave kudos and comments to motivate me in updating them bahahah or you can scream at me in my twitter acc, @justjinjin. anyway, thanks for reading! 
> 
> xoxo,  
> sky.


End file.
